quand le sage agit, on le regarde et on subit
by Eda
Summary: Le sage c'est Gojyo, en fait il est pas vraiment sage loin de là même !, et celui qui subit c'est Hakkaï lemon, bondage


Disclaimer : Kazuya Minekura (en proie à un grand désespoir, je ne met plus que son nom, c'est trop dur)

Couple : Hakkaï/Gojyo

Genre : lemon(c'est sur), SM (mouais, enfin, j'aurais essayé…), hard ? Ben euh… peut-être pas tant que ça, je sais pas trop….

Pour Bloody's Soul et toute celles et ceux qui aiment le Hakkaï/Gojyo (même les autres )La scène se situe avant le voyage vers l'est, dans la maison de Gojyo, la nuit….. Bon, Gojyo fait figure de véritable étalon dans ce PWP, c'est normal c'est mon petit préféré !!!

* * *

****

****

**_Quand le sage agit, on le regarde et on subit_**

**_  
_**

Gojyo s'efforça d'ouvrir la porte doucement et de la refermer tout aussi silencieusement. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il devait déjà être tard dans la nuit. Enfin, très tôt le matin pour être plus précis. Disons, vers les 1h30. L'heure est exacte, mais n'allez pas croire que Gojyo a une horloge dans le ventre, il est bien connu que c'est plutôt une particularité des femmes de «sentir» l'heure qu'il est. Non, simplement, les bars ferment à 1h. Donc si on compte le temps du trajet, approximativement on tombe dans ces zones là.

Gojyo tâtonnait dans le noir pour se repérer. Il avançait lentement, donc lorsqu'il buta sur une chaise, celle-ci ne fit pas un grand fracas. Il s'assit dessus, un peu lourdement. Il faut dire qu'il avait une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang ! Ses pensées ne se focalisaient plus que sur une seule chose : un minimum de sens pratique. Une réflexion à peine plus poussée n'était plus dans ses cordes à cette heure-ci. Il fouilla dans sa poche. Ses doigts étaient un peu gourds, mais il trouva une liasse de billets qu'il extirpa tant bien que mal et posa sur la table. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu habitués à l'obscurité. Plusieurs choses lui venaient en tête :

-Déjà que ça faisait bizarre de prendre autant de précautions, avant il faisait absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais depuis 6 mois il habitait avec Cho Hakkaï, ancien humain, et adversaire de jeu à éviter. Donc il voulait pas le réveiller. Le brun n'avait pas le même rythme que lui, il n'avait pas connu de vie pareillement dissolue.

-Ensuite, ça fait également bizarre de rentrer seul, sans conquête, sans femme pour passer un moment agréable. Bon, voyons les choses objectivement, il ne vivait pas seul, il n'y avait qu'une chambre, il allait pas baiser juste à côté d'Hakkaï ! Non que ça l'aurait déranger, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'ancien humain n'aurait guère apprécié.

-Et puis, il avait quand même envie de baiser. Il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué. Gojyo n'est pas de ce genre de personne qui tombent endormies après quelques verres. Il tient bien l'alcool et ça lui renforce les muscles ! Et puis même s'il n'avait jamais eu de penchants homosexuels, il aimait trop le sexe pour condamner quelque pratique que se soit. Et Hakkaï lui plaisait bien, il était plutôt excitant dans son genre. Excitant dans tout son potentiel de dominé, et Gojyo aime dominer.

Ces pensées étaient vagues et floues pour Gojyo. Elles venaient de très loin, de son inconscient. Enfin, de son Moi conscient noyé sous l'alcool qui à ce moment là devient inconscient. Mais le métis avait saisit l'essentiel de l'information. Il sentait déjà une érection redresser son sexe. Gojyo était loin d'être bête. Les gens ne s'en rendent pas compte, mais il faut une bonnes dose d'intelligence pour jouer au con comme ça. Donc le métis se releva, les idées presque plus claires. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les rejeter en arrière. Prit une clope et la fuma tranquillement alors qu'il fouillait dans ses tiroirs à la lumière de la lune. Accroupit, Il redressa le buste en rejetant ses cheveux rouges dans son dos d'un mouvement d'épaule. Ses lèvres, serrées sur la cigarette à moitié consommée, se recourbèrent. Ses yeux scintillèrent. Il referma le poing sur la corde qui était au départ destinée à de menus travaux dans la maison (comme rafistoler une chaise plutôt que de s'embêter avec des clous et un marteau). Il enleva le mégot de sa bouche et exhala la fumée en un soupire malicieux. Il se releva, sa cigarette à la main, dénouant tranquillement la corde. Il prit le couteau qu'il avait à sa ceinture et en coupa une certaine mesure.

En passant il écrasa ce qu'il restait de sa clope dans le cendrier. La porte de la chambre n'était pas complètement fermée. Gojyo l'ouvrit un peu plus et se glissa à l'intérieur. La lumière de la lune enveloppait toute la pièce. Hakkaï était allongé au milieu du lit, les yeux ouverts. Gojyo posa négligemment la corde au pied du lit et enleva sa chemise. Il sentait un peu la sueur, la fumée et un vague parfum de fleur. -Hé mon beau, tu dors toujours pas à cette heure-ci ?  
-Tu rentre tard.  
-Nan, c'est l'heure normale, question d'habitude.

Hakkaï se retourna sur le côté afin de regarder le métis qui s'était assit sur le bord du lit pour enlever ses chaussures. Il avait déjà ouvert la fermeture de son pantalon et quand il se baissait le jean laissait voir par intermittence le creux de ses reins, et même encore plus. Le brun se sentait encore un peu sonné par l'histoire qu'il avait vécu six mois auparavant. Être un yokaï c'était nouveau pour lui. Même s'il n'y avait pas de grandes différences, il sentait que sa perception du monde avait changée. Ses sens presque plus exacerbés. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu de sexe. Il ferma à moitié les yeux, le sommeil l'emportant déjà de nouveau. Il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur un type aussi généreux. Enfin, aussi paumé que lui pour être plus exact. Et Hakkaï le pensait vraiment et le considérait avec une grande tendresse. Sous ses paupières il voyait des couples en train de faire l'amour, de la chaire à porté de main. Il se sentait presque s'enfoncer dans un corps chaud et accueillant. Il avait une érection. Cela ne le gêna pas outre mesure, ils étaient deux adultes après tout.

Quand il fut nu, Gojyo se pencha par-dessus le lit sur les couvertures. Il contempla le visage d'Hakkaï, devina son corps. Il approcha sans hésiter une main et la posa sur la joue du brun, le pouce caressant distraitement le coin de ses lèvres. Dans ses rêves érotiques, Hakkaï perçu l'odeur du tabac qu'il y avait sur les doigts du métis. Il respira profondément, cette odeur était familière et excitante. Ensuite Gojyo descendit un peu la couverture, dévoilant son torse. Tout en faisant cela, il se masturbait doucement. Il se rapprocha, rabattit complètement les couvertures et s'assit à califourchon sur le buste d'Hakkaï, ne faisant même pas attention à l'érection que celui-ci avait. Le yeux d'Hakkaï étaient à moitié ouverts depuis le début des opérations. Il le laissait faire. Les deux mains du métis se trouvaient de chaque côté de sa tête. Appuyé dessus Gojyo baissa la tête, interrogateur, vers le visage d'Hakkaï. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il murmura :  
-Oy mon beau, tu te sens fatigué ?  
Cette question, ça se sentait, ne souffrait pas d'une réponse positive. Pourtant elle l'était. Hakkaï avait complètement ouvert les yeux et s'était à demi redressé. Il avait comprit que Gojyo avait des mœurs légères, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une situation aussi embarrassante. De plus il était toujours en érection. Il fronça les sourcils.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gojyo ? Tu sais, tu pouvais ramener une femme si tu voulais.  
Le métis pencha la tête sur le côté l'air amusé. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui les chassa d'un geste agacé de la main.  
-Gojyo ? Laisse-moi tranquille !  
-Nan, laisse-toi faire Hakkaï.

Ignorant les protestations du bruns il se pencha et commença à lécher, mordiller son cou, juste à la base de la mâchoire. Hakkaï avait vainement posé ses mains sur les épaules du métis pour le repousser. Mais au fond de lui il trouvait cela très excitant. Il allait enfin vérifier par lui-même les talents de Gojyo dans le domaine amoureux. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui faisait son succès. S'il avait autant de conquêtes ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'orgasme ! Il n'osait pas vraiment se masturber dans la maison d'un autre. Et quand il avait tenté, quand Gojyo n'était pas là, le fait de penser à Kanan lui coupait toute envie. Décidément ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là avait vraiment tout détraqué. Plus rien n'était comme avant, il fallait s'adapter alors.  
Un éclaire de malice éclairait ses yeux alors qu'il repoussa le métis au pied du lit. Cela n'échappa pas à Gojyo. Oui, il avait la permission. Hakkaï s'était redressé son corps nu et son pénis dressé offerts à sa vue. Il paraissait très en colère.  
-Je t'ai demandé de me laisser tranquille, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ce soir ?  
Il avait un main tendue devant lui, en signe de protection ou d'invitation, au choix. Gojyo fit rapidement le sien. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le bout de corde qu'il avait coupé. Il le posa sur le lit en y remontant dessus, puis il se jeta sur Hakkaï, le renversant avec une douceur étonnante, un bras passé sous sa nuque. Hakkaï sentit une odeur de sueur lui parvenir, ses sens n'en furent que plus excités. Gojyo l'embrassait, forçant sans grande peine la barrière de ses lèvres, dardant sa langue dans sa bouche. Les cheveux rouge caressaient la joue de Hakkaï. Les mains de Gojyo étaient très actives, parcourant son corps avec une certaine violence, certes, mais très maîtrisée. Comme s'il avait comprit que c'était ce que Hakkaï attendait et qu'il s'adaptait à son corps. Il n'y avait aucune maladresse, mais au contraire une habilité qui ne peut s'acquérir que par la pratique intense et attentive de dizaine et dizaine de corps différents. Hakkaï salua cette expérience que le métis avait. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il adopte son rythme, il le devinait. Il se sentait renaître par ce pseudo viol, très consentant.

Gojyo se plaça face à son entrejambe. Hakkaï était couché, les jambes reposant sur les cuisses du métis qui se dressait devant lui. Ses mains s'étaient emparées et de son sexe et de ses testicules, les caressant avec une brusquerie calculée. Gojyo guettait les réactions d'Hakkaï, il savait déchiffrer les subtiles étincelles de plaisir qui pouvaient passer sur le visage, les légers frissonnements du corps. Hakkaï voulait ce qu'il était en train de lui offrir sur un plateau doré, mais il ne voulait pas que se soit comme s'il avait demandé. Gojyo devait tenir son rôle, faire semblant de le forcer….

Ses doigts descendirent un peu plus bas vers l'anus d'Hakkaï. Un sourire recourba légèrement les lèvres du métis alors qu'il levait les yeux pour voir Hakkaï soupirer.  
-Retourne toi, lui lança-t-il.  
Hakkaï se redressa sur les coudes, «tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ?». Gojyo pinça les lèvres et le força à se retourner. Il le prit par les hanches afin de le faire se tenir à quatre pattes. Hakkaï jeta un regard de côté, inquiet. Il l'avait peut-être un peu cherché, mais là il n'était plus aussi sur de lui. Ça y était, déjà. Il aurait voulu que ces attouchements si délicieux durent plus longtemps. Il se redressa un peu pour mettre fin à cette mascarade quand Gojyo le plaqua d'une main contre le lit. «Minute papillon, détends toi», Hakkaï se débattait «laisse moi ! Je ne veux pas alors arrête !». Gojyo était agenouillé derrière le brun. Il le maintint d'une main et se pencha pour récupérer la corde. Hakkaï se demandait s'il allait pas se mettre à crier, il n'aurait pas cru que Gojyo ferait une chose pareille. Le métis lui noua les mains dans le dos. Il caressa doucement son corps, puis il lui écarta doucement les fesses et, sans tarder, sous les protestations de sa proie, il lui donna un coup de langue. Hakkaï fut trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne savait pas que ça se faisait. Il jeta un regard soupçonneux en biais à Gojyo, avait-il déjà connu des hommes ?

La langue du métis lécha, s'insinua, fit quelques allées et venues. Sa main s'était coulée sur le pénis d'Hakkaï et le masturbait en même temps. Hakkaï gémit, c'était tellement bon, ça faisait si longtemps !!! Il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Ses mains bougeaient légèrement, il voulait les avoir de libre, mais il savait aussi que cette entrave, cette frustration rendait son excitation encore plus vive. Gojyo le mit de nouveau sur le dos. Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha pour lécher son sexe. La position était très inconfortable pour Hakkaï qui avait les mains de nouées derrière lui. Mais ça faisait partie des contraintes. Il regarda la bouche du métis s'ouvrir et sa langue glisser lentement le long de sa verge. Une mèche rouge s'échappa et vint chatouiller son bas-ventre. Gojyo le regardait, un vague sourire autant que c'était possible aux lèvres. Hakkaï rejeta la tête en arrière. Après de longue minutes de plaisir, Gojyo se redressa en se masturbant lui-même. Il enjamba le torse d'Hakkaï sans trop peser sur lui pour ne pas lui broyer les mains. Il lui redressa le menton. Le brun vit le membre de Gojyo, que le métis tenait horizontal par la pression de deux doigts à sa base, juste face à lui. Il leva des yeux aussi interrogateurs que surpris, et même désapprobateurs (pour la forme). Le métis sourit en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Il dirigea la bouche de Hakkaï, lui soutenant la tête sous la nuque pour que ça ne lui fasse pas trop mal. C'était la première fellation que Hakkaï faisait de sa vie. Il sentit la peau douce et chaude de la verge de Gojyo la dureté sous la chaire, les palpitations qu'il connaissait d'un autre point de vue. Ses lèvres glissèrent doucement sur le gland avant de s'aventurer un peu plus loin. La peau du gland était un peu différente. Les lèvres refermées sur le sexe de Gojyo il fit glisser sa langue dessus. Le métis le regarda faire un moment. Puis il se retira sans aucune sommation. Hakkaï jugea cela cruel. Gojyo lui suça les tétons en se coulant de nouveau face à lui. Puis il le fit basculer sur le ventre. Hakkaï mordit l'oreiller. Il était ballotté dans tout les sens. Il voulait jouir. Il aurait voulu le crier à Gojyo ! Ou alors qu'il lui libère les mains pour qu'il puisse se satisfaire lui-même. Mais bon sang, que cela cesse ! Gojyo lui écarta de nouveau les fesses et le lécha encore afin d'être sur qu'il soit bien lubrifié. Puis il se mit en position. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et pressa son sexe contre l'anus d'Hakkaï. Le brun ne savait plus s'il était prodigieusement détendu ou affreusement tendu. Il ne savait qu'une chose, ça y était. Il tira sur la corde qui emprisonnait ses mains. Son sexe palpitait.

Gojyo pressa ses reins contre le corps d'Hakkaï. Il aimait beaucoup ce passage ! Il fit entrer d'abord seulement le gland. S'arrêta, fit quelque va et vient pour habituer le brun à cette forme de pénétration. Puis il fit glisser sa verge, inlassablement, jusqu'à la garde. Hakkaï le sentit rentrer tout entier en lui. A part la douleur au départ, il n'éprouvait plus que du plaisir. Gojyo contracta ses abdominaux pour faire doucement bouger son sexe en Hakkaï. Celui-ci réagit favorablement en gémissant et en bougeant lui-même légèrement. Gojyo se plaqua alors contre son dos puis le fit basculer de côté. C'était mieux pour Hakkaï comme ça, moins violent pour une première fois. Gojyo emmêla ses jambes aux siennes et commença à vraiment bouger en lui.

Hakkaï avait le cou tendu, la tête courbée. Les coups de reins de Gojyo étaient délicieux. Il le sentait en lui, il le sentait glisser en lui. Gojyo passait de temps en temps sa main sur le sexe du brun, le masturbant brièvement. Ses mouvements étaient des fois très profonds raclant les entrailles d'Hakkaï, parfois lents et longs faisant presque sortir son sexe pour le rentrer de nouveau. Il fit ainsi durer plaisir. Hakkaï sentait son érection devenir douloureuse à force. Il se cambra, haletant, essayant d'ouvrir un peu plus les jambes pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde. Il allait jouir, enfin. Il se sentait revivre. Gojyo le sentit. Il accéléra alors, ses coups de rein en devenant brutaux, entrant son sexe entier dans Hakkaï.

Le brun sentit l'orgasme se profiler en lui, monter inexorablement. Il priait pour que Gojyo n'arrête pas ce rythme, pas maintenant. Il tirait tellement sur la corde qui lui emprisonnait les mains qu'elle lui rentrait dans la chaire. Puis soudain son sexe palpita, le liquide blanc sortit par saccade, imprégnant les couvertures, l'amenant à l'extase totale. Depuis si longtemps. L'orgasme paraissait ne pas finir, le laissant au nirvana. Gojyo lui aussi sentait l'orgasme monter. Il entra profondément le plus qu'il pouvait dans le corps prit de tremblement du brun. Il sentit sous ses doigts le sperme d'Hakkaï. Puis il se déchargea en lui, les yeux fermés, le corps tendu. Le brun sentit le sexe de son partenaire palpiter en lui.

Gojyo se relâcha enfin. Il laissa aller son bras sur le flanc d'Hakkaï. Maintenant il n'était plus bourré du tout. Il se dit qu'il venait de faire preuve d'une grand témérité. Mais bon, Hakkaï l'y avait invité. Il sortit doucement de lui, facilement, son sexe étant déjà moins gros. Un peu de sperme coula en même temps, laissant des traînés sur les fesses d'Hakkaï. Le métis se laissa glisser au pied du lit et se releva. Il alla à ses vêtements et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son couteau. Hakkaï le suivait de ses yeux encore embués.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Le métis se retourna un sourire aux lèvres, le couteau dans une main. Hakkaï se tendit un peu. C'était pas finit ? Se dit-il, se demandant ce qui pourrait encore bien venir mais se disant aussi que cette fois il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Gojyo éclata de rire.  
-N'ai pas peur, je ne ferais rien subir de plus idiot ! Il contourna le lit et coupa la corde. Des marques rougeâtres barraient les poignets du brun. Oy, j'ai serré si fort que ça ?  
-Tu y as été fort je dirais plutôt.  
-Mm….. Je me disais aussi.  
Il lança un paquet de mouchoirs à Hakkaï. Le brun l'accepta volontiers. Il regardait Gojyo qui fumait encore une cigarette. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres .  
-Gojyo ? Dis-moi, tu as déjà connu des hommes ?  
-J'en connais plein oui…. Intimement ? Il éclata de rire. Nan mon beau.  
-Vraiment ! Pourtant tu parait pas vraiment novice en la matière.  
-Question d'instinct….. Il avait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres que Hakkaï se promit d'élucider un jour.

_DEAD END_

Halala, que vont-ils encore inventer !!! Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plût !!!


End file.
